The Proxy Murders
The Proxy Murders is a story written by Donald Newton. The story has been written and re-written several times by Donald Newton. Many of the aspects of this story was used in a Scream fan fiction that Donald had written for the Scream Wikia. Jyle Venedict is a Proxy killer, who belongs to a criminal organization known as "The Proxy." Their goal is to kill people on behalf of other people for justice. THIS STORY IS UNREWRITTEN. Too much similarities to other stories. Characters JYLE VENEDICT (16): Is the main antagonist. Jyle is the killer of the Proxy cult/organization, born and raised to the organization. Jyle was trained to murder people coldly without prejudice. He is trained, as well as medically immune, to withstand gunshot wounds and stabbings. DIRKSEN (40s): Dirksen is a Proxy henchmen. He is Jyle's guardian, protector, and provider. When the Proxy is hired by a client to "take care" of a target, he is required to make sure that Jyle is fit for duty, supplied with weapons, and knows who and where to attack. PROXY LORD (Ageless): The Proxy Lord is the head of the Proxy cult, which Jyle Venedict serves under. Not much is known about the Proxy Lord. Is face is never seen as he's hidden in the darkness. But we do see his hands. There are other characters in the opening chapter but they're unimportant to the rest of the story. Chapter 1 Police are everywhere at the Frazier house. It is an aftermath of carnage.There are body bags lying on the grass in the front yard. A crowd of onlookers are gathered by the front. Police are doing their best to keep them back. A female reporter is giving the report to her live camera, talking about there being five people murdered and a seventeen year old girl in critical condition. That seventeen year old girl, AMY FRAZIER, is being wheel out on a stretcher by paramedics. She’s all bloodied up. She’s sobbing, filled with fear, emotion, and pain. Amy is put in an ambulance. Deputy Stevens asks one of the paramedics where they’re talking her. The paramedic tells him that she’s being transported to Heatherwood Memorial Hospital. Stevens thanks him and walks off. Stevens goes into his car. Once inside the car, Stevens pulls out a necklace that was hidden under his shirt. The necklace reveals the letter P. Stevens pulls out a cell phone and uses speed dial to call someone. At a dark and unknown location, we find a group of men dressed in all black gathered together. One of them, a CLERK, is at a desk with a telephone beside him. It rings and the Clerk answers it. The caller is Stevens, who informs them that Amy is being transported to Heatherwood Memorial Hospital. The Clerk tells this news to someone off screen. We move to the person that the Clerk has told this to; The PROXY LORD. The Proxy Lord is wearing all black and a cape. He is sitting on a luxurious chair. His face is hidden in the dark. Behind the Proxy Lord’s chair is a large white light P on the wall. The Proxy Lord tells the Clerk to tell Dirksen to inform Jyle of Amy’s whereabouts. The Proxy Lord announces that their mission is almost complete. In another dark and unknown location, a cell phone dings. A burnt-scarred up hand grabs the phone. We find a glow-in-the-dark P floating around the figure’s chest like a necklace. When the unknown figure turns the phone on, the light of the phone reveals a DARKLY FIGURE wearing all black, including a black hooded jacket, and a white, dirtied up with grey, paper mache mask. The mask has the facial features of a normal person, most likely the face of the mask wearer before his scars. This is JYLE VENEDICT (15). We find that the floating glow-in-the-dark P is in fact a necklace very much like Stevens’s. At Heatherwood Memorial Hospital, The Doctor and three nurses are attending to Amy. She has just woken up from surgery. The Doctor informs her that she'd sprained her ankle and had to get several stitches for knife wounds. He tells her that she’s going to be okay. Amy tells them that she’s scared and how that the killer will come find her. The third nurse, SUSAN, listens to this like she’s the only one who actually cares and believes her. The other two nurses and the doctor, however, dismiss this, telling her that they’ve got cops posted outside her hospital room and throughout the hospital to protect her. As the doctor and nurses leave, we find the ROOM COP standing by outside Amy’s hospital room. He nods to them as they leave. He picks up his radio and asks two other cops to report. HALLWAY COP, who is combing the entire hospital halls, reports that everything is clear. Outside the hospital is the OUTSIDE COP. He, too, reports that it’s all clear. So far there is nobody attempting to make an attack on Amy or anyone else. Amy rests in her hospital room. She is still scared and still not feeling safe yet. Susan talks to the other two nurses about Amy’s fears. They explain that the poor girl just survived a traumatizing massacre, therefore, it’s understandable that she’d be freaking out. The other nurses leave for home while Susan stays behind. The Outside Cop watches the other two nurses leave in their separate cars. As they drive off, the Outside Cop hears something from the shed next to the hospital. He walks over to the shed and looks around inside. He finds a closed closet door. He slowly and cautiously opens the door. Upon opening the door, a cat pops out and jumps on him. The Outside Cop falls backwards onto the ground. After the kitty runs off, the cop gets back up. He closes the closet door. He walks out of the shed. He hears another noise coming from behind the shed. He moves behind the shed and finds nothing. He turns around only to be face to face with the dark shadow of Jyle Venedict. Jyle raises a cultivator hand rake and slams the rake into the Cop’s forehead. The Outside Cop is dead. In another hallway, the Hallway Cop is looking around when he hears a door slam. He turns around and ask who is there. But there is no response. Thinking that it’s probably nothing, the Hallway cop continues on with his guarding. Outside Amy’s hospital room, the Room Cop hears footsteps. Barely out of the corner of his eye, he sees somebody walking into a room. He asks who is there. But he doesn’t get a response. He checks up on Amy, who is sleeping, before he walks over to the room. He looks inside the dark room. He can’t find the light switch, so he pulls out his flashlight and walks in. Nurse Susan is helping another patient in another room. After helping the patient, she walks out of that patient’s room. She walks back towards the front desk of her level. As she heads for the desk, she stops and gasps at finding the body of the Room Cop just outside the door of the room that he was checking on. Susan runs off. Jyle walks out of the darkness of the room. Susan runs to Amy’s room but finds her missing. We find that Amy, having already anticipated Jyle’s arrival, is running down a hallway despite her sprained ankle. Meanwhile, Susan runs out of Amy’s room and goes looking for her. Susan eventually finds Amy across one of the halls. She calls out to her. Amy turns around only to find Jyle sneaking up on Susan. Amy screams, attempting to warn her of Jyle’s presence. But it’s too late. Jyle stabs Susan in the back. Amy runs away. Susan drops to the floor. She cries as Jyle grabs her hair and pulls her up. She begs for her life. Jyle raises his knife up. Susan closes her eyes. She knows that she’s about to die. Jyle proceeds to brutally and viciously stab Susan multiple times. Susan screams out in pain. Jyle continues to stab her even after Susan has clearly already died. After examining her, Jyle stabs her one last time and is finished. Nurse Susan is dead. Amy is running down the stairs. Jyle enters the staircase section. He elbows an axe holding case. He takes the axe. He can hear Amy’s struggling run. Amy exits out of the staircase section and enters the first floor. Amy runs out of the main front door. As she runs around outside, looking for a place to hide, she bumps into the Hallway Cop. He asks her what she’s doing outside. She tells him that everyone is dead and that the killer is trying to kill her. She begs him to get her out of there. He decides that he will take her away and puts her into his car. But before he can get into the car, himself, Jyle slams the axe into his back. Amy screams as she witnesses the third cop being murdered. Jyle continues to chop him down until he’s dead. The Hallway Cop is dead. Amy finds that the keys are in the ignition and drives off. Amy has driven far away from Jyle. She believes that she has lost him. However, a truck’s headlights pop on from behind. The truck is coming in fast. As Amy sees this, she realizes it’s the killer. She begs him to leave her alone as he proceeds to hit her, attempting to ram her off the road. Eventually, he succeeds and Amy is forced off the road. She crashes into a tree. She gets out of the car and runs into the woods. As Amy runs through the woods, Jyle gets out of the truck. He goes over to the back of the truck and takes out the axe that he took from the hospital. We DISSOLVE to sometime later. Amy has gotten a long way. As she turns behind her, she can see Jyle in the distance. However, not only can he not see her, but he’s going in the opposite direction as her. Seeing this as an opportunity, Amy begins walking back, keeping an eye on Jyle. He continues going forward and away from her. She steps on a twig and it snaps. The snap was really loud. She looks towards Jyle’s direction. He’s gone. She begins to panic and starts running back from where she came. She trips and falls to the ground. She brings herself up and backs away as she looks around. Amy bumps into Jyle, who pins her to a tree. Before she can react, he slams the axe into the chest. She bleeds out of her mouth and proceeds to cry. She begs for her life. But Jyle raises the axe up. She screams as he swings the axe to her face. The axe goes into her face. Amy Frazier is dead. Chapter 2 The news about Amy’s murder as well as those at the hospital is reported the next day. That night, couple Tom and Angela Miller watch the news on their couch. The news talks about how Amy was the last witness who testified against Derek Miller for the murder of his girlfriend. This resulted in Derek being sentenced to death. Amy and all of the other witnesses who testified against Derek are now dead. Tom and Angela show satisfaction in their revenge for their son’s execution. We immediately realize that these are Derek’s parents and they hired the Proxy to have those who testified against their son to be murdered. The doorbell rings. Tom and Angela answers the door. They are greeted by DIRKSEN, a member of the PROXY. They thank him for the Proxy’s service. Dirksen pulls out a tablet and hands it over to Tom to sign onto it. This is how they transfer the payment from Tom’s bank account to the Proxy’s account. The Proxy has it set up in a way so that the police doesn’t track them or the clients who they serve. Once the money transfer has been confirmed, the Millers thanks Dirksen again and Dirksen tells them that it was a pleasure doing business with them. Dirksen begins to leave and the couple close the door. Dirksen gets into his car. He makes a phone call, telling the Proxy Lord that the money transfer was a success. The Proxy Lord tells Dirksen to tell Jyle to “take care” of the Millers. After they hang up, Dirksen sends a text to Jyle, telling him that “they’re all yours.” Jyle reads the text and prepares himself for the next move. In the Miller house, Tom is in his office and on his computer. Angela walks in, wearing a sexy nightgown. She puts her arms around her husband and asks him to get off of his computer and to come join her for a night of passion. He agrees and gets off. Tom picks his wife up, carries her into their bedroom, and places her on the bed. They start making love. We DISSOLVE to later. Angela is sleeping in bed and Tom gets out of bed. He puts on his clothes. Angela asks him what he’s doing. He tells her that he’s going to get something to eat. Angela asks him to bring her something. Tom tells her that he’ll bring in a bottle of wine and some food. He exits the bedroom and goes down stairs. Tom goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He pulls out a new unopened bottle of wine. He makes a snack for himself and for his wife. He unscrews the wine cork with a corkscrew. As he pours the wine into two glasses, he hears noises coming from the laundry room. He walks over to the laundry room. Inside the laundry, there are two doors. One leads to the garage and the other leads to the backyard. Tom opens the door to the garage. He looks inside and asks if somebody is in there. He gets no answer. It is so crowded with stuff that he can’t tell if someone is hiding inside or not. Before he goes further inside, he hears the noises coming from the back door. He walks to the back door without even closing the door to the garage. He slowly and cautiously opens the back door. Upon opening the door, he looks around the backyard. Suddenly, a cat and two squirrels jump off the room and face him. They run away from him. Tom chuckles. He thinks that those were the source of the noises. However, he is unaware of the figure sneaking out of the open door to the garage and coming up behind him. Tom closes the back door and turns around only to find a hatchet being flung down on him. The hatchet hits Tom in the chest. He gasps in pain. Jyle grabs him and slowly places him on the floor, as not to cause his body falling to make noises. Tom Miller, husband of Angela and the Client of the Proxy, is dead. In Tom and Angela’s bedroom, Angela wakes up. She finds that Tom has not returned to bed with the food and wine. She puts on her clothes and leaves the bedroom. As she goes downstairs, she calls out for Tom but gets no response. She makes it downstairs to find that he’s not in the kitchen. She finds a blood trail from the laundry room to the closet by the stairs. She finds that there is nothing in the laundry room. She goes to the closet door. She slowly and cautiously opens the closet door. Upon opening it, she finds her husband’s dead body. She screams over seeing this. Angela is stabbed in the back with a knife. Jyle throws her onto the floor in the living room. She attempts to crawl away. When she turns around to face her attacker, she realizes who he is. She proclaims that they paid them the money that they asked for. But Jyle does not speak. He continues to hover over her as she tries to crawl away. Angela offers to pay them more to spare her life. But Jyle is not budging. He grabs Angela. She cries and begs for life. Jyle stabs her in the chest. He stares into her eyes as he presses the knife further into her chest, even twisting the wound open with the knife. Angela’s life fades away. Jyle pulls the knife out and let's Angela’s body hit the floor. Angela Miller, wife of Tom and the Client of the Proxy, is dead. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 More chapters will develope as the story continues. Trivia Bodycount There were six other victims that were killed prior to the beginning of the story. For now, I am only listening those who were killed or seen killed in the story. This includes flashback deaths. There maybe more than 10 victims depending on the story's development.